Kakashi the second Wolf Demon Idea
by ninjahawk23
Summary: Idea of kakashi meeting his father in Limbo ahead of time, and comes back changed. More details inside.


**So an idea popped up: What if kakashi's father wasn't human? What if Sakumo was an incredibly rare kind of _demon?_ A wolf demon, the second most rare demon, with fox demons being first. What if kakashi nearly died on a mission in his time as an ANBU, and met his father in Limbo ahead of time? What if kami spoke with sakumo and came up with an idea of sealing sakumo into kakashi, turning him into a wolf demon which gives him drastic boosts in different things? Please try to make it mainly center around kakashi with occasional POV's of different characters. Also you should probably rate it M for safety reasons. Probably blood, gore, sexual themes, and language. Also, you can have it crossover if you like, like with Harry Potter, or POJ, even Maze Runner, any book, movie, or cartoon, really.**

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Alias: Konoha's Bloody Wolf.**

 **Age: (Whatever age you want it to be)**

 **Love Interest: (Whoever, maybe a same-age range fem-naruto with kyuubi sealed into her because why not a Wolf Demon X Fox Demon Pairing? Also, if you want to do a male character, please gender bend them. I'm sorry if you take that the wrong way, as I have nothing against homosexuality, it's just strange to see a man such as kakashi in a relationship with another male, that's my opinion at least...)**

* * *

 **Possible boosts:**

 **Enhanced senses. A must since kakashi will become a wolf demon. Senses of Smell, Hearing, and Taste will be improved, so kakashi could probably use his raikiri without the need of the sharingan.**

 **Enhanced reaction-time. Wolves can react quickly if under pressure, something kakashi might gain as well when he becomes a wolf demon.**

 **Transformation. Kakashi will become a wolf demon, however that leaves a question hanging in the air: "If Kakashi is a wolf demon, wouldn't he gain a second form fitting for him?" Probably. Which begs another question: "What will kakashi's wolf demon form look like?" Hopefully badass at least. got to incorporate the scar and his sharingan eye too. maybe make the wolf fur silver like his hair?**

 **Communication with wolves and dogs. This is has got to be one, as one example in the Percy Jackson series, Percy was able to communicate with horses since Poseidon, his father, created them. Maybe incorporate that wolf demons are the main ancestors of certain species of wolves who are the ancestors of dogs, and due to dilution over time, no wolves of that kind or any dogs could access the demon-DNA in them.**

* * *

 **Possible Abilities:**

 **Blood Absorption. This is probably a bit over-used in most fanfics, but in this sense, if kakashi ingests even just a drop of blood from like per say, haku, then kakashi would gain the Hyoton due to his blood absorption taking the yuuki DNA in haku's blood which brings over traits such as the ability to use the Hyoton and fuse it to his own DNA. This however can be negated if kakashi is prevented from ingesting the blood, and can only work if kakashi ingests it, he can't use this ability through other means like injecting blood with a needle. Due to kakashi having an implanted sharingan, kakashi's body would take obito's DNA, which contains the DNA for the sharingan, and fuse it to his own. this would give kakashi his own unique mangekyō sharingan instead of having obito's mangekyō sharingan.**

 **A unique ability of your own to make, as Blood Absorption was the only ability I could think of for Kakashi. It wouldn't matter if he got gradually gained an ability like Meliodas's Counter from the Seven Deadly Sins Anime, but if you were to make kakashi go super saiyan within moments of becoming a wolf demon, then, just no. kakashi will get hopefully over-powered on his own due to training to master his abilities, no need to make him so OP off the bat.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **It would be amazing if you had kakashi so he would train his genin team with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke more seriously, not just brushing off naruto and sakura to focus on sasuke.**

 **Another Note: make him slightly more active, like instead of making him three hours late, make it one and a half or just one hour.**

 **Also make him more competitive with Maito Gai, as since he becomes a wolf demon, he would probably become more prideful, and as such wouldn't turn down a challenge or two from Gai.**

 **Yet Another Note: Try to avoid the uchiha massacre, or at least make sure some children, mikoto, and any OC uchiha you may want to add in to help with the plot, survives. Also, try to make it so it's just Tobi, while itachi tries to defend against him or guards several uchiha children not tainted by the older generations of uchiha.**

 **Final Note: Please limit bashing to critical character bashing, so like sakura would wake up and finally become useful for once before she gets trained by Tsunade, making sasuke less broody as he wakes up to the true cruel world of the shinobi world, and that it wouldn't take any shit from an egotistical emo brat who thinks everything should be handed to him on a silver platter. Also, try to make naruto/fem-naruto somewhat more mature or somber. it probably gives one a headache sometimes to see that much cheeriness and smiling before the wave mission.**

 **(lied, this is one of the last notes: GIVE DANZO THE MOST FUCKING _BRUTAL _DEATH YOU CAN THINK OF. I _HATE_ THAT MOTHER FUCKER FOR MANIPULATING ITACHI AND WHOEVER HE SO CHOOSES TO GET WHAT HE WANTS! ' _For the sake of Konoha_ ' my ass! Danzo probably cares less about the village and more about having as much power as possible while under the illusion that if he's the ruler of Konoha then they would be the strongest in the entire elemental nations! He probably thinks he's stronger than hashirama or even madara, and every second his ego probably increases one hundred fold! If the opportunity was presented to him, Danzo would probably take over the world just for the sake of power! _SO GIVE THAT FUCKING BASTARD THE MOST FUCKING BRUTAL AND CRUEL DEATH YOU CAN FUCKING THINK OF!_**

 **VERY LAST NOTE: Please send me a message if you wish to make this idea into a story, as I would like to read it!**

 **~Ja ne.**

 **Ninjahawk23.**


End file.
